Chaelvin Kerten
Common Statistics''' '' Race: Half-Elf Age: 29 Height: 5' 4" He once heard an uncle say, "He's kind of short for a human." "Tall for an elf," so said his elven grandmother. Weight: 135 lbs Thin yet not bony. There is a sinewy strength about him. Hair: Vibrant Copper-Orange hair, a trait of his father, often straggly, unkempt, yet clean, and tied back in a blue pony-tail. His facial hair, while minimal is not well kempt sometimes clean-shaven, often times a full vandyke, and never a full beard due to genetics, though perhaps one day. Some chest hair leading to a treasure treasure trail (red of course), and some leg and genital hair, but otherwise hairless. His hair is always soft to the touch, though sometimes oily. Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned, Lightly Freckled Skin Texture: A little bumpy and scarred, as though he suffered from a horrible skin disease at one point or bad acne. His fingertips are sometimes miscoloured, stained with some sort of alchemical experiment. Eye Color: Forest green with silver specks Accent: Waterdhavian Dialect Recognizable Features: Slightly crooked nose, tattoos on arms, floppy elven ears Known Languages: Common, Chondathan, Elven, Draconic, Orc, Celestial, Infernal Left or Right Handed: Right-Handed Religion: Is a patron follower of Mystra, the representation of the Weave itself, and considers himself a protectorate and servant of hers. Also, pays occassional respects to Correllon, for granting him the elf blood and elf magic he knows, and Azuth, for granting the knowledge in how to use his magic wisely, as well as any other deities as the moment arises. Class: Wizard/Archivist/Mystic Theurge Alignment: Neutral Good, with a leaning towards Lawful. His only true concern is the Weave, and the study and discovery of new magic. Should these come to harm he will stop at nothing to save them. Relatives: His father's whereabouts are unknown, having been taken by a Vampire Lord and his mother is dead at the hands of said Vampire Lord. His search for his father ended many years ago, but he will renew the search should he find any leads. Several elven ancestors. Some aunts and uncles. '''''General Appearance First Impressions (Spot DC 10): A friendly face is revealed to everyone this half-man meets, whether it be a big smile or a warm hug, however it is rare that he goes out of his way to meet anyone, instead cloistering himself up with a good book or good company. His van dyke, much like the rest of his hair, is a mess that occasionally gets a trimming and washing, but mostly just stays as it is. The physical stature of this man indicates he has very little strength. However, he moves nimbly and with purpose, perhaps indicating he is stout enough to take a few punches, if he had to. In addition, there is a gleam in his eyes that seems to pierce to your soul. Items On Person (Spot DC 12): The staff he sometimes carries, usually a gnarled wooden staff with animals etched into it, or a solid black staff made of darkwood, looks to be used more to assist with standing then as a weapon. The simple looking robe that adorns him, while impecably clean and pressed, could probably be pierced easily enough by any blunted dagger. If the standard gold pouch, gem pouch, component pouch, wands, and potions that adorn his belt don't give him away as a spellcaster of some sort then the various chemical and herbal scents would surely give him away as an alchemist or herbalist. Lastly, the obviously magical cloak he wears is reminiscent of the standard wizard variety coloured colourfully with red dye and the symbol of Mystra. Special Appearance (Spot DC 14): Stained yellow fingertips with the odd ink blotch. Items On Person (Spot DC 16): The cover of a book he sometimes holds has a draconic symbol on it (Lore DC 20 let's you know that it is the draconic symbol of "magic"). On his forearms are a set of fancy bracers and around his neck hangs an amulet. Items On Person (Spot DC 20): Upon closer inspection the amulet actually has a symbol of it reminiscent of the old Mystra. The item likely has some instrinsic sentimental or, most likely, monetary value; perhaps even a collector's piece. There are also two rings, one on each hand, that look to be of great value. Special Markings (Spot DC 20): Four tattoos, two on the reverse of each forearm. One is a blazing white tattoo the other is a shimmering silver tattoo. They almost appear to have a life of their own and sometimes glow, especially when casting certain magic. Special Markings (Spot DC 25): Upon closer inspection you notice that when the forearms are placed beside each other the white tattoo forms the symbol of Mystra on the front of the forearms, and on the back of the forearms the symbol of Correllon is formed from the silver. Special Markings (Spot DC 25): The markings are not tattoos, but rather magical brandings that glow and spiral with energy whenever he casts evocation magic. (Lore DC 25) A single branding is said to have been placed by the god them self with the individual's consent, causing such an individual wearing them to have gained not only great respect from the god the branding represents, but also a greater calling. Ability Scores OOC Note: In keeping with the spirit of the game of D&D I have often found it useful to incorporate the use of the Skills & Powers supplement to help further define my character's ability scores and have decided to do so here. Skills Personality Traits Ambitious & Motived - Quiet & Reserved - '"It's amazing what I learn just by sitting and listening to the fools that surround me on a daily basis." - Chaelvin Kerten, as written in his memoirs on multiple occassions '''Friendly & Honest - ' 'Distant & Guarded - ' '''Cooperative & Courageous - Focused & Disciplined - ''' '''Has Faith in Himself - Has Faith in Mystra - ' '''Has Little Faith in Others - ' '''Tolerant & Open-Minded - Organized & Tardy - '''"A wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to." - Chaelvin Kerten, as coined from the book The Ring Lords '''Confident & Unselfish - Relationships''' '' Chaelvin has a strong relationship with Blackstaff Tower in Waterdeep, being not only a student of the famed Archmage, but an alumni as well. He also has strong connections with the elves in the Greycloak Hills. He was lead here after deciding to embark on a journey to learn more about his mother, something his father did not often speak about. He we not welcome at first, but his persistence paid off and after spending several years with his family and with the many spellcasters therein, and gaining a newfound sense of purpose, he left. Kashir Brathand Minami Shijo Isiolia - Tezrakk - '''''Historical Timeline 1342 DR - Age 0 - Chaelvin Kerten is born. 1345 DR - Age 3 - Chaelvin begins to exhibit his first signs of magic and his father begins teaching him almost immediately. 1347 DR - Age 5 - Chaelvin Kerten's mother is killed at the hands of a vampire lord and his vampire spawn. Her sacrifice forces the vampire lord to retreat, saving Chaelvin. Chaelvin and his father leave their small cottage the next day and travel a tenday south to Waterdeep where they meet up with one of his uncle's who lives in the big city. A long period of mourning ensues. 1348 DR - Age 6 - Chaelvin attends the Bardic College at the insistence of his uncle, who deems that "...the boy must have an education!". His father, consumed with depression, sadness, and loss, does nothing to intervene and gives in to his uncle. He learns basic writing skills, some languages, and how to draw over the next few years. His magical studies are stemmed though as his uncle is no spellcaster and does not want the boy to "...be that way...". He helps part time at his uncle's shop, running errands and counting inventory, earning a small allowance, which he saves. His father remains distant for the next several years. 1352 DR - Age 10 - Chaelvin wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. His father rushes in to see what is happening. Chaelvin is staring at his under forearms, tears streaming down his eyes as he tries to hide the pain. A brilliant white light burns deep into his skin, forming the symbol of Mystra at its conclusion. Chaelvin's eyes glow with hot anger towards his father as the symbol glows brilliant white and magic springs out of his hands, enshrouding his father in bright orange flames. His father is stunned and spends the rest of the night with Chaelvin contemplating these events, comforting him, and tending to the wound. The next day Chaelvin's father has a heated argument with his uncle and is immedatiely pulled out of the Bardic College because "...Mystra has spoken and I must follow her command!" He begins training in magic with his father until his father hits another depression three months later and is sent to Blackstaff Tower to continue his studies. 1353 DR - Age 11 - Chaelvin's father, consumed by his desire to avenge his love, begins a focused study on vampires and undead. He passes his notes on to Chaelvin in the hope that he will read them, but Chaelvin pays them little attention as he focuses on his wizardly training. He is presented with an award from Blackstaff Tower for achieving the ability to cast Lesser Arcana in his first year of study. 1354 DR - Age 12 - Chaelvin is presented with an award from Blackstaff Tower for achieving the ability to cast Fine Arcana in his second year of study. Chaelvin's father manages to contact several celestial and fiendish creatures who offer additional insight into the vampire lord that killed his wife. 1355 DR - Age 13 - Chaelvin is presented with an award from Blackstaff Tower for achieving the ability to cast Major Arcana in his third year of study. Chaelvin's father becomes ever more consumed by his quest for vengeance. 1356 DR - Age 14 - Chaelvin is presented with an award from Blackstaff Tower for achieving the ability to cast High Arcana in his third year of study. Chaelvin's father begins research on the crafting of a power magical stave. 1357 DR - Age 15 - Chaelvin is presented with an award from Blackstaff Tower for achieving the ability to cast Great Arcana in his fourth year of study. Several leads come up as a group of vampire hunters pass through town and are interviewed by Chaelvin's father. 1358 DR - Age 16 - The Staff of Brilliance is created by Chaelvin's father and a group of Mystran priests that contains both divine and arcane magic useable by an arcane caster. Four years of apprenticeship and being at the top of his class have garnered him the prestigious honour of training under the great Khelben "The Blackstaff" Arunsun. But that honour is cut short as his father pulls him out of the classroom and into a real life situation where they go on a hunt for the vampire that killed his mother. Khelben intervenes, not wanting to lose one of his best students, but Chaelvin's father does not stand down and even threatens The Blackstaff as he holds aloft the Staff of Brilliance. Khelben let's Chaelvin go, adhering to the will of Chaelvin's father. 1359 DR - Age 17 - After several months of tracking, leading in to almost a year, they finally find the lair of the vampire lord that slew Chaelvin's mother. A battle ensues between the Vampire Lord, Chaelvin, Chaelvin's father, and several Vampire Spawn. Chaelvin narrowly escapes the battle, his father sacrificing himself to teleport his son to safety just beyond the boundaries of. As the teleport magic swirls around Chaelvin, he watches in vain as the vampire goes in for the kill and his father drops the Staff of Brilliance to the ground. Chaelvin mourns for the loss of his father. He spends the next year in deep study, going over the notes his father sent him over the last several years, and basically tracking his father's every move. His uncle moves to intervene, seeing Chaelvin being consumed by the same desires his father was, but is unable to do anything about it. During this time he returns to the Tower to complete his studies, at the insistence of his uncle, teaches, and friends, but he loses focus on his studies as he begins going through his father's notes and tracking his father's steps over the last several hours. He does not gain any award this year, but meets lots of people and makes many friends and allies in his pursuit for justice. 1360 DR - Age 18 - Chaelvin completes his sixth year of studies at Blackstaff Tower and graduates with honours. He takes what he has learned and gathers his friends around himself to go and hunt the vampire lord that slew his father. They return to Dragonspeak Castle, the site where him and his father first fought the fiend. Instead of finding a vampire lord though they find a powerful lich, which nearly wipes out the entire party. At the last moment of despair, laying on the ground nearly helpless, Chaelvin finds the Staff of Brilliance under a thick layer of dirt. He touches the staff and is immediately made aware of its many wonderful powers. Knowing defeat lies at the hands of the lich soon, and in an attempt to save his friends, he tells them to run back to Waterdeep and never look back. He summons a Spell Mantle and approaches the lich, the staff in hand. The lich launches spell after spell at Chaelvin, only to be absorbed by the mantle. Chaelvin reaches the lich just as the mantle expires from the last spell attack. He holds the staff out in front of himself, puts his knee upon it, and if emotion could be seen in the eyes of the lich there likely would have been a look of fear as Chaelvin heaved the staff in twain causing a massive explosion that rocked the very foundations of Dragonspear Castle, enveloping the lich and Chaelvin. After the explosion his friends return to the settled dust of the battle, but find only shards of the Staff of Brilliance, which still oddly enough radiate with magic. They collect the shards and return them to the safe-keeping of Blackstaff Tower. 1361 DR - Age 19 - Chaelvin awakes in the town of Norwick in the far country of Narfell, having his wounds being tended by the local inn keeper. His memory is faded and he does not know exactly where he is. He remains bed ridden for several days. 1376 DR - Year of the Bent Blade - More To Come and Adjustments to the existing as I begin to backtrack my gaming records and scour my memory banks. *grin* Ignore what is below in this section for the moment. Cheers! = Character Background (Lore DC 30): This individual, though raised by his human father, is clearly not human. His pointy ears and facial hair clearly mark his heritage. Whether in part because of the elven blood running through his veins, his father's influence, or the Fates themselves, it was clear at a young age that this half-elf would become a wizard. With guidance and instruction from his father, he eventually learned the art of magic and how to manipulate the forces of the weave and shape it to his will. This half-elf seeks friendship, knowledge, and adventure. He is also on a personal quest to which he does not openly discuss. Perhaps if you get to know him he will tell you of it. It should be noted that it was this half-elf's mother, an elf, who named him, and thus his name, which is Chaelvin Kerten to those who know him, is elven in nature and has various translations, which follow. Literal Name Translation Chael: "arrow" or "archer" -vin: "storm" Ker: "spell" -ten: "spinner" Rough Name Translations (from most common to least common) "Storming Spellweaver" "He of the Storming Spells" "Spinner of Magical Arrows" Additional Character History (Lore DC 30): After travelling from Waterdeep and being magically transported to Narfell after a failed assault on an undead crypt to rescue his father, Chaelvin eventually ended up forming an organization called Spellweaver Keep. After several years in Narfell establishing the foundations of this group he left in pursuit of other goals, including a four month liaison with a lady in Sembia, after which he left to explore the far reaches of Faerun. Secretive Character History (Lore DC 60): Chaelvin's mother and father grew up in a cottage three days journey north of Waterdeep. It was there they were attacked by a small group of vampires just weeks after Chaelvin had been born. Though both of his parents were capable spellcasters they were both overwhelmed by the surprise assault. They recovered quickly, however, and with their magic were able to enshroud the vampires in flame. In the process however, Chaelvin's mother took a fatal injury and the master vampire fled into the woods. After burying his mother, Chaelvin's father, unsure of whether the vampire would return, fled with Chaelvin to Waterdeep where a new life was created for them both. However, Chaelvin's father was not done yet. He sought revenge on the vampire that killed his wife. In the years that followed Chaelvin began wizardly instruction from his father and eventually was placed under the instruction of Blackstaff Tower. Once this occurred, Chaelvin rarely saw his father, having the freedom now to be consumed by his desire to locate the vampire that had killed his wife. It was on the eve of his graduation from studies at the Tower that his father returned to Chaelvin to inform him that they were going on a journey. The journey led them to a place of undeath and torment. Here lay the master vampire that had slewn his father's wife. But revenge would not come easily. In the pursuing battle, Chaelvin was seriously injured and had to use a teleportation scroll, at the behest of his father, to whisk him away to safety. The last thing he saw as the astral plane whisked him away were the fangs of the vampire lord sinking into the neck of his father's weakened body. To this end Chaelvin has sought a means to find his father or the vampire to which his father may now be enslaved, but the only lead he found was buried in the deep trenches of Dragonspear Castle, and even that journey ended in disaster were it not for the hand of Mystra that whisked him away to the land of Narfell. ''Important Items & Lore '' Chaelvin is a collector of staves, both magical and non-magical. His dream is to one day craft a magical staff of his own, forging a name for himself by its unique creation. Staff of the Past One of his favourite possessions is a non-magical Netherese staff that holds a special place in his heart being from a time period several hundred years past and representing a journey of epic proportions. He purchased the staff when he and his companions were teleported to the past to save the future. It crossed the time barrier with him when they returned to the present. Staff of Brilliance Crafted by Chaelvin's father in combination with the Mystran priests. It was created to combat the undead, specifically vampires. While its full potential is known only to its creator, of the powers that Chaelvin has observed or been told are its ability to detect the undead at any moment, summon endless spheres of pure daylight, and cast brilliant bursts of sun magic and pillars of holy flame. The staff is considered a family heirloom to Chaelvin and, as it is beyond his ability to use and carries such powerful magic, has opted to have the staff remain in the security of Blackstaff Tower until such a time that its magic is required. Staff of the Keeper Also known as the Staff of Spellweaver Keep, it was created with the assistance of companions by Chaelvin during his time in Narfell in forming the organization known as Spellweaver Keep. Its abilities include casting powerful magic missile spells multiple times per day and shedding a bright white light continuously. Its powers are only available to the current Keeper of the Keep and are unlocked during the ceremony that passes leadership to the next Keeper. Chaelvin's Simple Grimoire Daze, Light, Ray of Frost, Resistance, Flare, Acid Splash, Electric Jolt, Dancing Lights, Read Magic, Mage Hand, Disrupt Undead Chaelvin's Lesser Grimoire Color Spray, Magic Missile, Mage Armor, Identify, Shield, Eyes of the Avoral, Burning Bolt, Benign Transposition, Jump, Cause Fear, Burning Hands, Summon Creature I, Sleep, Blade of Blood, Shocking Grasp, Bigby's Tripping Hand, Shelgarn's Persistent Blade, Expeditious Retreat, Disguise Self, Twilight Luck, Charm Person, Detect Undead, Endure Elements, Enlarge Person, Protection From Good, Hail of Stone, Chill Touch, Magic Weapon, Reduce Person, Ironguts, Rouse, Tenser's Floating Disk, Aberrate, Horizikaul's Boom, Lesser Acid Orb, Lesser Cold Orb, Lesser Electric Orb, Lesser Fire Orb, Lesser Sonic Orb, Divine Inspiration, Bestow Wound, Snilloc's Snowball, Summon Undead I, Nybor's Gentle Reminder, Protection From Evil, Ice Dagger, Fist of Stone, Kelgore's Fire Bolt, Seething Eyebane, Negative Energy Ray, Protection From Law, Grease, True Strike Chaelvin's Minor Grimoire Agannazzar's Scorcher, Addiction, Alter Self, Animalistic Power, Gedlee's Electric Loop, Bull's Strength, Lesser Dispel, Balagorn's Iron Horn, Summon Undead 2, Dispelling Touch, Sure Strike, Web, Flame Weapon, Ghoul Touch, Continual Flame, Shadow Spray, Owl's Wisdom, Blindness/Deafness, Stone Bones, Scorching Ray, Knock, Touch of Idiocy, Summon Creature II, Endurance, Ayailla's Radiant Burst, Cloud of Bewilderment, Energize Potion, Deflect, Create Magic Tattoo, Combust, Invisibility, Fireburst, Fog Cloud, See Invisibility, Ultravision, Blades of Fire, Baleful Transposition, Death Armor, Unheavened, Glitterdust, Dimension Hop, Fox's Cunning, Bigby's Striking Fist, Luminous Armor, Tasha's Hideous Laughter, False Life, Shriveling, Eagle's Splendor, Cat's Grace, Masochism, Pyrotechnics, Life Bolt, Ghostly Visage, Protection From Arrows, Blur, Seeking Ray, Locate Object, Augment Familiar, Resist Elements, Command Undead, Whirling Blade, Snilloc's Snowball Swarm, Mirror Image, Darkness, Scare Chaelvin's Fine Grimoire Dispel Magic, Invisibility Sphere, Summon Creature III, Ice Burst, Magic Circle Against Law, Magic Circle Against Evil, Improved Mage Armor, Regroup, Scintillating Sphere, Elation, Daylight, Displacement, Devil's Eye, Halt Undead, Shivering Touch, Magic Circle Against Good, Evil Eye, Lightning Bolt, Flame Arrow, Vampiric Touch, Forceblast, Sleet Storm, Deep Slumber, Mestil's Acid Breath, Halt, Greater Magic Weapon, Keen Edge, Crown of Protection, Curse of the Putrid Husk, Stinking Cloud, Dread Word, Summon Undead 3, Protection From Elements, Magic Circle Against Chaos, Spiderskin, Greater Disrupt Undead, Haste, Heroism, Hammer of Righteousness, Red Fester, Reality Blind, Fireball, Slow, Negative Energy Burst, Energy Aegis, Flashburst, Nondetection, Ray of Exhaustion, Rainbow Blast, Clarity, Crown of Might, Energy Surge, Water Breathing, Brilliant Emanation, Legion's Curse of Impending Blade, Gust of Wind, Hold Person, Serpent's Sigh Chaelvin's Major Grimoire Ice Storm, Wall of Fire, Improved Invisibility, Bestow Curse, Lesser Spell Breach, Locate Creature, Fear, Otiluke's Resilient Sphere, Contagion, Detect Scrying, Rainbow Pattern, Mass Reduce Person, Shout, Fire Trap, Damning Darkness, Blast of Flame, Diamond Spray, Confusion, Polymorph Self, Dimension Door, Viscid Globe, Charm Monster, Ilyykur's Mantle, Summon Creature IV, Sinsabur's Baleful Bolt, Serpent Arrows, Mass Ultravision, Evard's Black Tentacles, Minor Globe of Invulnerability, Wrack, Acid Orb, Cold Orb, Electric Orb, Fire Orb, Sonic Orb, Shadow Conjuration, Channeled Pyroburst, Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm, Crushing Despair, Summon Undead IV, Solid Fog, Dimensional Anchor, Lower Spell Resistance, Enervation, Greater Luminous Armor, Elemental Shield, Liquid Pain, Stoneskin, Doom Scarabs, Slashing Dispel, Phantasmal Killer, Absorb Strength, Orb of Force Chaelvin's High Grimoire Ball Lightning, Sonic Shield, Snilloc's Major Missile, Call Lemure Horde, Lesser Spell Mantle, Bigby's Interposing Hand, Stop Heart, Claws of the Bebilith, Feeblemind, Summon Undead V, Teleport, Mestil's Acid Breath, Animate Dead, Power Leech, Beltyn's Burning Blood, Lesser Mind Blank Chaelvin's Great Grimoire Otiliuke's Freezing Sphere, Greater Spell Breach, Mass Haste, Ethereal Visage, Isaac's Greater Missile Storm, Chain Lightning, Tenser's Transformation, Bigby's Forceful Hand, Ectoplasmic Enhancement, Greater Stoneskin, Planar Binding, Flesh To Stone, Stone To Flesh, Disintegrate, Circle of Death, Legend Lore, Extract Water Elemental, Acid Storm, Summon Creature VI, Mass Contagion, Chaelvin's Magnificent Grimoire Shadow Shield, Spell Turning, Dragon Ally, Insanity, Finger of Death, Mordenkainen's Sword, Bigby's Grasping Hand, Nybor's Stern Reproof, Arrow of Bone, Rain of Embers, Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Amber Sarcophagus, Greater Scrying, Power Word: Stun, Greater Teleport, Control Undead, Energy Immunity Chaelvin's Extraordinary Grimoire Chaelvin's Superior Grimoire Chaelvin's Easy Breviary Cure Minor Wounds, Inflict Minor Wounds, Light, Resistance, Virtue, Flare Chaelvin's Lesser Breviary Cure Light Wounds, Conviction, Detect Evil, Endure Elements, Hide From Undead, Shield of Faith, Detect Undead, Entropic Shield, Divine Favor, Remove Fear, Twilight Luck, Sorrow, Ray of Hope, Tongue of Baalzebul, Sleep, Sanctuary, Summon Creature I, Cause Fear, Identify, True Strike, Charm Person, Grease, Lesser Shivering Touch, Magic Weapon, Blade of Blood, Lionheart, Hide From Animals, Detect Good, Doom, Towering Oak, Longstrider, Magic Fang, Color Spray, Expeditious Retreat, Entangle, Detect Law, Mage Armor, Drug Resistance, Eyes of the Avoral, Extract Drug, Seething Eyebane, Command, Protection From Law, Protection From Evil, Protection From Good, Heartache, Snilloc's Snowball, Bane, Angry Ache, Deafening Clang, Jump, Detect Chaos, Camouflage, Obscuring Mist, Summon Undead I, Protection From Chaos Chaelvin's Minor Breviary Cure Moderate Wounds, Lesser Restoration, Living Undeath, Lesser Dispel, Fire Trap, Ayailla's Radiant Burst, Calm Emotions, Blur, Untravision, Treeshape, Cat's Grace, Summon Creature II, Snilloc's Snowball Swarm, Ghoul Touch, Eagle's Splendor, Bull's Strength, Fox's Cunning, Owl's Wisdom, Blood Frenzy, Barkskin, Hold Animal, Aura of Glory, Brilliant Energy Arrow, Blades of Fire, Spellslayer Arrow, Remove Paralysis, Web, Summon Undead II, Darkness, Aid, Divine Protection, Negative Energy Ray, Undetectable Alignment, Knock, Elation, Animalistic Power, Addiction, Benign Transposition, Silence, Find Traps, Consecrate, Stone Bones, Fog Cloud, Spores of the Vrock, Sound Burst, One With The Land, Death Armor, Hold Person, Clarity of Mind, Curse of Impending Blades, Resist Elements Chaelvin's Fine Breviary Darkfire, Magic Vestment, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Curse of Petty Failing, Negative Energy Protection, Energy Aegis, Glyph of Warding, Protection From Elements, Spike Growth, Snare, Magic Circle Against Evil, Legion's Conviction, Remove Disease, Ring of Blades, Hammer of Righteousness, Invisibility Purge, Arrowstorm, Prayer, Bestow Curse, Keen Edge, Flesh Ripper, Darkflame Arrow, Searing Light, Animate Dead, Sleet Storm, Invisibility Sphere, Daylight, Continual Flame, Summon Creature III, Spiderskin, Boneblade, Clutch of Orcus, Quillfire, Dominate Animal, Greenfire, Clarity, Summon Undead III, Call Lightning, Greater Magic Fang, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Wrack, Shivering Touch, Invisibility, Magic Circle Against Law, Energize Potion, Blade Thirst, Negative Energy Burst, Touch of Juiblex, Shriveling, Blindness/Deafness, Crown of Protection, Devil's Eye, Magic Cricle Against Chaos, Magic Cricle Against Good, Unliving Weapon, Charm Monster, Red Fester, Remove Curse, Slashing Darkness, Masochism, Infestation of Maggots, Rotting Curse of Urfestra, Close Wounds, Brilliant Emanation, Serpent's Sigh Chaelvin's Major Breviary Divine Power, Legion's Shield of Faith, Fireball, Neutralize Poison, Stoneskin, Sword of Conscience, Improved Invisibility, Mass Camouflage, Greater Luminous Armor, Fear, Dismissal, Sunmantle, Stop Heart, Cure Critical Wounds, Draconic Might, Recitation, Freedom of Movement, Haste, Dimensional Anchor, Bloodfreeze Arrow, Summon Creature IV, Summon Undead IV, Dimension Door, Claws of the Savage, Polymorph Self, Greater Magic Weapon, Lesser Spell Breach, Phantasmal Killer, Mass Ultravision, Necrotic Domination, Damning Darkness, Shadow Arrow, Diamond Spray, Enervation, Gust of Wind, Panacea, Poison Chaelvin's High Breviary Ice Storm, Spell Resistance, Claws of the Bebilith, Spell Mantle, Chaav's Laugh, Owl's Insight, Greater Command, Mass Inflict Light Wounds, Inferno, Raise Dead, Circle of Doom, Vine Mine, Monstrous Regeneration, Righteous Might, Wall of Fire, True Seeing, Flame Strike, Mass Contagion, Battletide, Sicken Evil, Viscid Globe, Power Leech, Baleful Polymorph Chaelvin's Great Breviary Call Faithful Servants, Blade Barrier, Planar Binding, Energy Immunity, Drown, Create Undead, Legend Lore, Animate Objects, Pox, Sarcophagus of Stone, Harm, Celestial Blood, Stonehold, Mass Bull's Strength, Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds, Planar Ally, Mass Eagle's Splendor, Greater Sanctuary, Mass Endurance, Acid Storm Chaelvin's Magnificent Breviary Chaelvin's Extraordinary Breviary Chaelvin's Superior Breviary Magnus Opus of Chaelvin Kerten ''OOC Information '' Special Character History (Lore DC 120 or higher plus DM intervention; basically what follows is omnipotent information that even Chaelvin has little clue about): During his travels he stumbled upon portals to other lands, lands adrift in much turmoil, and to them he travelled as well, eventually returning to Faerun. Places he has journeyed to and that have been marked by the gods, but never remembered by even himself though sometimes dreamed about, include the land of Britannia where he acquired a powerful Staff of the Magi and learned the secret magic of that land from the mages of Magincia; the land of Dereth where he fought against hordes of olthoi, tumeroks, drudges, and shadows; and in his pursuit of catching a planar-travelling entity he landed briefly in Stormreach. There are certainly more trips and each one has had its price as his mind would be cleared of those memories to start anew in the next journey. He has travelled extensively throughout various regions of Faerun, trying to find that which he seeks. Most recently he has been to the Greycloak Hills, where he learned much about his mother and met several elven relatives, and the lands of Agon and Nesme. Category:PC